Numerous procedures requires the use of different types of medical devices and the preferred approach is to have systems that can accommodate the need to rapidly convert from one apparatus type to another during procedures.
It is therefore desirable to provide a guidewire for such procedures, which works with a novel catheter system to allow for different functional aspects to be exercised through a common set-up.